The Animaru Hotel
by kunoichigirl7878
Summary: Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee and Ino trapped in a hotel.
1. Sakura's Arrival!

* * *

The Animaru Hotel

"Hello, Miss Sakura. Welcome to The Animaru Hotel. I hope your stay is enjoyable," said the extremely polite bellboy to Sakura. She smiled and nodded, happily linking arms with Ino and heading up to their hotel room. They were staying at the hotel because of a class field trip. Unfortunately, the perverted boys' school was staying there, too. They were looking at all the tourist-y sights in Japan.

"I'm so excited! We're gonna see all the temples, and the huge statue of Buddha…aren't you excited, Sakura?" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure," said Sakura, keeping her eyes peeled for Gaara, Sasuke, and Lee. She just knew they'd find her first, and she didn't want that to happen.

"What are you looking for?" Ino inquired, being nosy as usual. Sakura just shook her head. Ino would definitely let the boys know where she was.

"Looking for your crushes, eh, Sakura?" Ino said, nudging Sakura's side. Sakura winced slightly but didn't turn her attention away…until she was nudged roughly in the ribcage again by Ino, barely a warning before Sakura banged her head into the elevator doors.

"Ow!" Sakura cried, rubbing the angry red bump on her forehead.

"Sakura!" she heard Lee yell.

"Oh, great," she moaned.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you need help carrying those bags? Oh, man, your forehead looks bad! Do you want some ice? Do you want some help? Cause I can totally help! Lemme help!" Lee cried out eagerly. Ino rolled her eyes and snorted.

"No way," Sakura said, turning back to get into the elevator, but instead bumping into Sasuke.

"Lemme take them," he said coolly, reaching out and snagging her bags easily.

"My bags!" Sakura said softly, chasing after Sasuke onto the elevator. Then the doors slid shut.

Sasuke gave Sakura a perverted smile.

Sakura only smiled in a frightened way and glued herself to the elevator wall, barely able to wait until they reached her floor. Sasuke continually inched closer, until the elevator doors banged open revealing…Gaara.

"Crap!" yelled Sakura, angry. Why were these guys suddenly following her? How did she even know they were? Where had that feeling come from? And why were they following her, again?

"Give me her bags," Gaara said roughly, grabbing them out of Sasuke's hands. Sakura stopped and thought, having a quick conversation with Inner Sakura.

"**What the hell, Sakura? These guys are HOT! Just accept their services!"**

"_But…but, it's not right. It's probably a challenge between them or something. Then how stupid would we feel?"_

"**I don't know. Probably pretty stupid. But, let's take it while we can. Live in the moment, Sakura!"**

"_No. I'm not going to make a fool of myself over a guy."_

"**Three guys."**

"_Even worse. I'm not! You can't make me!"_

"**What if…what if they really like you? Come ON!!! You're ruining my fun!!!"**

"_FINE!!!! Just SHUT UP!!!! Talk to you later."_

"**Good. Lady Sassafras is here."**

"…Sakura?" Sasuke yelled, practically in her face. Sakura shook her head slightly to get out of her two sided conversation.

"Oh. Um…yeah, Gaara, sure. You can carry my bags, if you want, I don't care," she said, trying to play it cool. Inner Sakura would be angry if she messed this up. Three guys all fighting for her attention? A dream come true.

"Where's Naruto…?" she wondered softly.

"WHAT?!?" Gaara said, whipping around. "Nothing," muttered Sakura. Gaara continued down the corridor until they arrived at Sakura's room.

"Gee, thanks, bye," Sakura said without thinking. Gaara put a hand on her door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Sakura?" he said. She shook her head, confused. Why the hell would she invite a guy into her hotel room…oh.

"Sure. Come on in," she recovered quickly. Gaara smirked as she pushed open the door. She dragged in her suitcase as he walked in casually.

"Wow, it's small. I mean, of course it's small, it's a hotel and we're all on this class trip, it's not supposed to be big. But, it's small for me. I mean, there's just the shower, and the bed. The single bed. The stupid single bed! I mean, not that I want a double bed. Well, actually, I do…not really! I don't know. Should I want a double bed? I don't think I—" Gaara quickly shut Sakura up when he turned around and kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her body to his. Sakura shut her eyes…!


	2. Dinner Time!

"Ewwww!" yelled Sakura, immediately grossed out, although she secretly wanted Gaara to continue kissing her. Unfortunately, she KNEW he'd brag about it to Sasuke and Lee. Maybe even...SHIKAMARU. The Super-Perv.

"What's your problem?" Gaara said, embarrassed. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags.

"Nothing." She pointed at the wide open door. "Bye, now."

Gaara gave her a half smile, then left. Ino passed him as he walked out.

"Ooh! What were you guys doing in here?" Ino squealed excitedly, grabbing Sakura's hands and jumping up and down.

"Nothing, Ino!" Sakura whined, pulling her hands away and trying again to unpack her suitcase, but not really paying attention.

"Pshhh. Sure thing, Sakura. Yeah, right. Nothing. Ha, ha. Well, anyways, you better change. Dinner is in...five minutes. Shower, do your hair, and get ready," Ino said, already jumping in the shower.

"What?!?" yelled Sakura, angry. What the hell was Ino thinking?

Finally, after ten minutes, Ino was done showering and doing her hair, which was in a twisted bun.

Sakura took a two minute shower and French-braided her hair into two braids. She wore a little black dress c and went to hold the elevator. Ino wore a black skirt and pink shirt.

"Ooh, you look nice, Sakura! Are you trying to impress Gaara, Sasuke and...Lee?" Ino said, saying the last word with complete disgust.

"Um...no." Finally, Sakura and Ino caught the elevator and went down to the dinner room. Once the elevator door opened, revealing Sakura and Ino, Sakura was immediately the center of attention...especially Gaara's, Lee's and Sasuke's, who at that point were completely obsessed with her. (creeps! )

"Whoa. She's hot," Sasuke said, staring at Sakura, who quickly hid behind Ino.

"What the hell are you doing?! You have two hot guys looking at me, and another sorta warm guy looking at you! Why are you hiding behind ME?" Ino yelled, making it obvious. Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth and practically sprinted across the room to her table with Hinata and Ino.

"Wow...those guys are staring at you...all three of them," Hinata said wistfully, not knowing that Naruto was totally checking her out from behind.

"You keep thinking that," Sakura said, waving at Naruto, who quickly turned away, blushing.

Lee suddenly ran up to their table. "HI SAKURA!!!!" he screamed.

"OH, MY GOD! Hi, Lee," Sakura said, falling out of her seat.

"So how's your dinner? Mine's fine. Great. Darling, would you like to come eat with me? And Gaara? And Sasuke? They sent me over, because they thought I'd be the most persuasive!" Lee boasted proudly. "Well, anyway, we have California rolls over there. Do you know where California is? I don't, either! But, it houses Green Day" 3 "and they're pretty cool, right? Okay, c'mon!" Lee finished.

"No!" yelled Sakura. She glared at Sasuke and Gaara. They smiled and wagged her fingers at her.

"Well, I'm going to get California rolls," Ino said.

Sakura sighed. Whatever. "Whatever, Ino!" she yelled out loud. Hinata stood, too.

"I'm gonna go sit with Naruto, mkay, Sakura?" she said.

"Sure. Bye," Sakura said. Taking their opportunity, Gaara, Sasuke and Lee rushed over to her table.

"Do you wanna go out to a club with us, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at her not-there friends. "Sure," she replied. 


	3. AfterDinner Party!

**hey peeps...sorry the last chapter was short. i was um busy. ;) much love! 3**

* * *

"Um...this is what you guys call a club?" Sakura said, scanning her surroundings. It was the "Party Room" at the hotel. There were crayon drawings on the wall, some people serving soda and juice, and really lame music from Broadway.

"It gets a lot better. We just have to wait until someone leaves and finds an actual club," explained Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this.

"Okay, guys. Have fun, but I have to go sleep. I'm waking up at, like, six in the morning tomorrow," she said, turning to walk away. Before she had a chance to, she felt Gaara grab her arm.

"Wait! We'll be the ones to find it, okay? We'll only stay out until midnight, I promise," he said. Sakura sighed, but then remembered how Ino would be eating when she got back to the hotel room, and have no time to do anything fun before she fell asleep, stuffed. And how Hinata was with Naruto doing God knows what.

"Um...sure," she said, but had to keep reminding herself of her ignorant friends.

The four of them stepped out of the hotel into the cool night. Sakura smiled slightly as she felt cool air wash over her face instead of the hot, stuffiness of the hotel.

They walked around for about half an hour until someone heard music, and somehow they wound up in a club called "Aishou".

"Great, this looks fun," Sakura said sarcastically. As soon as she entered the club, she saw Hinata and Naruto sitting at a table in the back...both of them were obviously drunk.

"Wh-what? What's a ninja?" Naruto was saying, drunkenly. "Sounds funny! I bet it's like, a clown, or something."

"Yeah, a clown. a pink fuzzy socks clown," Hinata said.

"Hey, guys," Sakura said, dissapointed that they couldn't be there for her. Gaara and Lee and Sasuke came back with drinks in their hands and before long, they were all drunk, too. Sakura was the only clean one.

"Poop!" yelled Lee.

"Yummy," said Gaara.

"Ha, ha, delicious," Sasuke added.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the digital clock on the wall that read...oops.

"It's one forty-five in the morning, idiots!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her stuff and running from the club, Gaara and Sasuke running wobbly-ly behind her. (Lee's 2 drunk!!)

Once they finally got back to the hotel, Sakura having to continually keep Sasuke and Gaara going in the same direction, Sakura led them to their room and then walked sullenly back to hers. "What a sucky night", she thought.

But, as soon as she opened the door, she saw...Gaara.

"Why are you my number one stalker?" she said out loud, staring at him.

He said nothing, just in one swift motion grabbed Sakura around the waist, and quickly pressed his mouth to hers...and Sakura let him, this time.

* * *

**T o be continued, love. idk what i wanna do. hmm. review and tell me what to do, k? byyye!! 3  
**


	4. Trapped

**Well, it's been pretty long since I last did anything, so it might be different or worse or something, but here goes…**

"What were you two doing in there?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of Ino's voice as she clutched her black heels in her hands.

"N-nothing," she managed to stammer, trying to walk past Ino. She managed to get back to their hotel room and into the bathroom before Ino could say anything judging, like Sakura knew she would. Even though Ino obviously had no right to.

Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror, taking in her disheveled hair and smeared eyeliner. She sighed.

What had happened last night? She'd let Gaara think that she was into him, when she clearly had better things to do than waste time thinking about boys. But…Gaara was kind of different, a bit more mature than other guys his age. And he was an exceptional kisser…

Sakura shook her head to snap out of it. She had to be ready by six and according to her watch it was…five-thirty. She quickly showered and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, pulling her hair into a knot at the back of her neck while Ino sat on the bed, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not saying anything," Sakura said, rolling her eyes and putting on a sweatshirt.

"I just want to know where you were all night," Ino said innocently. "I mean, you're my roommate."

"If you're so confused, how come you knew enough to be outside Gaara's door?" Sakura said, turning to face Ino.

"Just had a…suspicion."

Sakura shook her head and left the hotel room. She pushed the down button and the doors opened almost immediately, revealing…Gaara.

"Hi," she said, almost nervously. Why was she nervous? It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything. Or even had a crush on him.

"Yeah," he said, almost angrily. Sakura didn't reply, and they rode in tense silence for about two seconds. Then Gaara burst out, "How come I woke up and you weren't there?"

Sakura, a bit shocked, was silent for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Because I had to go," she said simply.



The doors opened and Gaara stormed out, Sakura following quietly behind. They reached their own school groups, only to be met with the news that they wouldn't be going anywhere due to heavy rain and thunderstorms.

"Great," Sakura muttered to herself, glancing at Gaara. He was staring back at her, his jaw set. She didn't understand why he was so angry; they hadn't said much to each other.

She tentatively stepped back towards the elevator, still glancing at Gaara, when Lee stepped in her way.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hands. She looked back at him, immediately pulling back.

"What?!" she said angrily, shoving her hands into her pockets. He looked hurt.

"I was just going to say this is going to be fun! We're all trapped in this hotel, who knows what kind of adventures will happen?" Lee said, regaining his excitement with every word.

"None for me. I'm going to go read in my hotel room," Sakura said, brushing past Lee.

"Good luck with that. The elevators just broke down."

Sakura stopped walking, then turned to the small hotel library, and walked in, sitting in a comfortable armchair as far away from everyone as possible.

"Hm, you seem to be anti-social." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her. He was so arrogant, she couldn't see why all the girls thought he was so amazing.

"Sure," she said, turning her attention back to _The Other Boleyn Girl_. It was a great book.

"And Gaara seems to be kind of edgy," Sasuke hinted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Your point?" Sakura sighed, bookmarking her page. She knew she wouldn't get any reading done with Sasuke around.

"My point is that something's up with the both of you and there's a chance it's related." Sasuke suddenly sat forward in his seat. "Gaara won't talk at all, and I figured you might clear things up for me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What gave you that impression? Nothing happened, I just…_kissed_ Gaara last night, and it turned into something I didn't expect. And now, obviously, I regret it, and his ego's been hurt."



She opened her book again and pretended to be absorbed by the scandals of 15th century England.

"Are you positive that you regret it? Because I know you weren't drunk last night," Sasuke said, still looking at Sakura.

"Yes, I'm sure I regret it. Please leave me alone," she said. Actually, she wasn't so sure if she was regretful, because it was all she could do not to replay the scene again and again in her head. Gaara lazily kissing her neck, falling asleep with his arms around her…

"Whatever," Sasuke said, abruptly standing and darting out of the library. Sakura sighed. She just wanted to relax today, and she ended up spending all of it debating whether or not to go talk to Gaara.

She groaned, leaning back in her chair. Since when did guys affect her so much?


	5. Stairwells

This chapter dedicated to Gaara'S DemonesS because she's so weird. And has amazing music taste.

* * *

Sakura stood finally, stretched, and left the library. She'd spent all day there thinking about Gaara and even Sasuke and Lee. They were all pretty close to her, even though she'd never realized it. She'd thought they were just somehow associated with one another, but she really was friends with them. They'd been through a lot together and she hadn't even realized it. How did that happen?

She walked through the lobby, glancing around. Sakura saw a couple holding hands and laughing, and for a moment felt a strange jerk in her stomach. Abruptly, she flung open the stairwell door. She couldn't stand being jealous of something so insignificant.

Running upstairs as fast as possible, she stopped when she saw a girl with long black hair and freaky white eyes leaning against the wall, with Sasuke's arm pinning her to the wall. They weren't kissing or anything, just standing there talking. But it was so intimate, it made Sakura uneasy.

She tried to subtly get around the two, but Sasuke's glanced flicked to the side and caught her.

"What're you doing? Looking at us? Weirdo," he said, glaring at her. He was probably just mad because of her not talking about what went on with Gaara.

"No, I just came up the stairs and here you were. You might want to do this in a more private setting, don't you think?" Sakura replied icily, edging past the couple.

"Yeah, let's go," the girl said, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"No. I'm not going anywhere just because Miss Purity over here doesn't think it's appropriate for us to do this here," Sasuke said, leaning against the wall as the girl walked over towards the stairs. She turned back, rolling her eyes at him.

"Do what you want," Sakura said, and darted up the rest of the flight, pulling open the door and stepping into the hotel hallway. Finally, she'd reached her floor. Gaara, Sasuke and Lee were all on a different floor, so she was free for now.

She finally reached her door, and shoved it open only to find Ino and Gaara lying on her bed, making out. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before clearing her throat. They broke apart suddenly, each shooting to a different end of the bed.

"Sakura, I thought you were reading," Ino said, combing her fingers through her hair. Gaara was making his way to the door, brushing past her. Before he could go far, Sakura shut the door behind herself and him.

"Gaara!" she called, walking down the hall to where he stood, paused in front of the doorway leading to the stairs.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"Why were you in there with Ino?" she asked. She was surprised to find her feelings so hurt; after all, boys meant nothing to her.

"Because you wouldn't have been, in any case," Gaara said, and shoved the door open, leaving Sakura all alone.

* * *

Yeah, sorry it's short, but I have no idea what to do with it, plus I have school now, so yeah…


End file.
